


perfection:

by RenTDankworth



Series: Tales of blue - LanceWeek2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day #2, Español | Spanish, Family, Gen, LanceWeek, LanceWeek2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Si le preguntan a Lance, la perfección tiene que ver directamente con su familia.





	

Si le preguntarán a Lance su definición de perfección, seguramente salga a relucir su familia como la forma más adecuada de darle un significado a una palabra tan ambigua como lo es _perfección_.

Y es que, para Lance McClain, no hay cosa más perfecta (después de él, por supuesto) en el mundo que su familia. Son muchos, es una de esas típicas familia latinoamericanas en donde el número de miembros llama la atención casi al instante.

Porque para el Paladín azul, aquel que tiene un ligero problema de narcisismo y un ego demasiado grande, su prioridad siempre serían sus lazos sanguíneos con esas personas que le vieron nacer y crecer durante casi toda su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—perfection: —**

**.**

**.**

Lance siempre ha creído que su familia, a pesar de darle muchos dolores de cabeza y obligarle a despertar su instinto de supervivencia desde una edad tan temprana, son personas que hacen de su vida lo que es actualmente.

Le encanta la comida que prepara su madre, y llora de felicidad cuando le prepara su comida favorita para su cumpleaños. Siempre le agradece ese gesto, como también le agradece que lo regañe cuando hace las cosas mal (pues no hay nadie mejor que _mamá_ para ver sus errores).

Aprendió muchas cosas gracias a su siempre atento padre que le enseñó a reparar el cableado en casa por si llegase a ser necesario, como también le enseñó lo más básico de mecánica para reparar el viejo coche cuando él no estuviera. Lance le agradece también los regaños y las palabras de aliento cuando algo no salía como realmente quería.

También sabe que sus hermanos, por más que le hagan enojar son perfectos así; pues nadie más puede igualar sus constantes peleas y discusiones a la menor provocación. Sus hermanos mayores siempre fueron un apoyo emocional para Lance cuando no quería que sus padres se enteraran de que otra de sus tantas novias le habían terminado, y siempre son los mejores cómplices para las travesuras en las que terminaban siendo regañados y castigados sin postre por un mes completo. Con sus hermanos menores siempre fue más comprensivo, a pesar de que esos pequeños _monstruos_ osan con entrar a su habitación para llevarse sus cosas sin permiso, pero siempre le ha parecido divertido jugar con ellos hasta muy tarde (y demostrar sus años de entrenamiento en los videojuegos al ganarles en absolutamente todo).

.

Son muchas, tantas las razones por las que Lance considera que su familia es lo más importante, y que no le importaría dar la vida por ellos si es necesario y si con eso puede asegurar que sus familiares estén bien.

Y es que sin importar la distancia ni las diferencias, Lance define la perfección como su familia que, a pesar de tener muchos aspectos que le desesperan, son los únicos que le entienden en el mundo.


End file.
